


Sois à moi

by Nelja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La petite princesse cherche une demoiselle de compagnie... Ma version de la première rencontre entre Azula et Ty Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sois à moi

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Nickelodeon, Bryan Kanietzko et Michael Dante DiMartino.
> 
> Une version de la première interaction entre Azula et Ty Lee (et Mai, bien sûr, mais on la voit moins). Ce n'est pas vraiment du femslash, même si dans ma tête, ça pourrait en être un jour. ^^ Et c'est peut-être AU ; je ne me rappelle plus s'il est mentionné qu'elles se sont rencontrées à l'Académie Royale ou juste qu'elles y allaient ensemble.

Le tournoi est fini, par lequel la petite princesse Azula a fait choisir sa demoiselle de compagnie - pas vraiment sa garde du corps, elle est bien suffisamment dangereuse seule.

La gagnante est d'une grande famille. Quand on proclame officiellement sa victoire, elle ne montre rien de l'orgueil tenace qui la lui a apportée, à moitié paralysée, une dague entre les dents, feignant habilement la défaite pour mieux contre-attaquer. Elle a juste ce demi-sourire qui proclame qu'il n'y a rien de bon dans ce monde ; Azula est certaine qu'elles pourront bien s'entendre.

La perdante de la finale, quoique de naissance plus commune, était impressionnante aussi. Elle semble se remettre rapidement de la déception de la défaite, et Azula en serait presque offensée. He, l'honneur d'être choisie est-il donc si peu important ? Voilà pourquoi, hautaine, elle se moque de ses techniques, imitant son visage concentré et ses sauts de chat.

Mais, au lieu de prendre l'amusante expression crispée de ceux qui se sentent offensés par l'agressivité de la princesse Azula sans oser le marquer, la voilà qui a un grand sourire, s'exclama "Princesse, vous êtes drôle !" et lui saute au cou.

Azula se fige. Personne ne s'est jamais permis cela ! Elle est la princesse de la Nation du Feu ! Personne ne la prend dans ses bras, pas sa mère depuis qu'elle est grande, jamais son père, son grand-père, et ne parlons pas de son frère !

Et au lieu de la rejeter, de la remettre à sa place, de brûler ses cheveux, voilà qu'Azula reste les bras ballants. Tout ceci est inapproprié d'une infinité de façons, la moindre d'entre elles n'étant pas que la chaleur de ces bras lui semble presque plus une douceur qu'une agression.

Elle l'éloigne d'elle enfin, les mains sur ses épaules, le regard lourd de menaces. L'autre petite fille a la décence de sembler embarrassée - toujours souriante, pourtant. Il n'y a que deux possibilités pour sauvegarder sa fierté, pour montrer qui a le pouvoir ici, et Azula prend sa décision - rapide, comme toujours.

Elle s'applique à ne pas sembler une enfant capricieuse, mais une souveraine - montrant pourtant une humilité parfaite devant son grand-père le Seigneur du Feu qui lui a déjà accordé tant de dons en ce jour - alors qu'elle lui demande respectueusement "Est-ce que je peux garder les deux ?"


End file.
